Rock in Roll High School by SailorV
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Em uma escola comum os dois mais populares alunos Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy fazem uma aposta sobre uma garota nova.
1. O começo de uma aposta

**Rock in Roll High School**

**_PS: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic da Gisele Weasley "Correndo Atrás", vou utilizar o mesmo tipo de universo que ela inventou e também o nome da escola Hogwarts High , recomendo muito a fic dela, bom espero que gostem da minha nova fic ;), bjoks._**

**_Capitulo 1 – O começo de uma aposta._**

_Olá, vou me apresentar, sou Harry Potter, e moro em uma cidade litorânea chamada Hogsmead. Sou uma das pessoas mais ricas dessa cidade, digo pessoas porque meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 3 anos de idade em um acidente de avião, deixando toda fortuna para mim. Vivo com meus tios, na verdade eles vivem comigo, pois a casa é minha, os Dursley, que ficaram como meus tutores já que eram os únicos mais próximos da família, pra falar bem a verdade eles são um bando de parasitas que só querem saber da minha grana, tanto que ficaram muito revoltados em saber que toda a fortuna da família Potter só seria liberada quando eu completasse 18 anos, irônico não!_

_Mas a minha tragédia pessoal não é o foco dessa, que posso chamar, de historia, o foco na verdade é uma aposta, uma aposta que fiz com o meu maior rival no colegial: Draco Malfoy._

_No colégio eu era o mais popular e cobiçado garoto de Hogwarts High, era (e ainda sou) alto, forte, moreno de olhos verde esmeralda e um grande jogar de futebol, não posso culpa-las, realmente eu era (e continuo sendo) lindo! _

_Você pode pensar: "Nossa que cara mais convencido!", mas acreditem, eu era bem mais, muito mais na verdade, tudo o que eu queria eu tinha e sem discussão._

_Mas tinha alguém que dividia as atenções do colégio comigo, alguém que eu realmente detestava, porque ele conseguia ser pior do que eu, e essa pessoa se chama: Draco Malfoy. Posso dizer que éramos competidores, competíamos em tudo, jogos, apostas, quem tinha o melhor carro, melhor celular, namorada mais "gostosa", ou seja, em tudo mesmo._

_Eu vivia cercado de muitas pessoas, às vezes, gente que nem eu conhecia, amigos migratórios, era como eu os chamava, amigos de verdade? Hm não sei se eu possuía algum, as únicas pessoas que se mantinham ao meu lado sempre eram Dino Thomas e Simas Finigan, mas não os considero como amigos verdadeiros, acho que só tive amigos de verdade no ginasial, antes dessa minha fama toda, eles são Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, mas durante o colegial, não no falávamos._

_Digamos que eu dou total razão pra isso, o que aconteceu? Bom, eu brinquei com Mione, namorei com ela no começo do colegial, mas acabei humilhando ela na frente de todos, depois disso, ela e Rony nunca mais falaram comigo. Rony começou a namora-la depois de uns três meses do acontecido, fiquei feliz por eles, realmente fiquei, apesar de não poder expressar isso._

_Eu era bem cruel, como todo o popular no colegial, com os NERDs ficava praticamente as 8 horas no colégio curtindo com a cara deles ou coisa parecida._

_Falando bem sinceramente, éramos um bando de adolescentes de mentes vazias, não passávamos disso._

_Bom, mas voltando a aposta._

_Tudo começou no primeiro dia de ano letivo do meu ultimo ano de colegial, tudo parecia normal, todos contavam animadamente como tinha sido as férias de verão, pegavam seus horários na secretaria, novas senhas pra armários, sabe a mesma rotina de começo de ano._

_E eu, como sempre, me reunia com meus amigos em uma das mesas, que já era marcada como nossa, e ficamos lá matando tempo e enchendo os calouros e nerds como de costume, até que minha namorada na época, Gina Weasley (irônico outra vez, eu namorando a irmã do cara que mais me odiava), pediu para falar comigo._

_- Fala neném, o que você deseja? – disse me sentando em um dos bancos._

_- Precisamos discutir nosso relacionamento Harry! – disse ela decidida e nem se sentando._

_- Mas a gente mal se re-encontrou, por que não matamos a saudade? – disse pegando nas mãos dela._

_- Não Harry! – disse ela em tom impaciente – Vou direto ao assunto, quero terminar!_

_- Você O QUE! – perguntei me levantando, como ela poderia estar me dando o fora!- - Terminar Harry! – disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura – Conheci alguém novo._

_- E quem é esse "alguém novo"?_

_- Ele! – disse ela apontando um garoto com roupas escuras e ar misterioso que estava um pouco mais atrás, de braços cruzados e óculos escuros._

_- Bom, se você quer assim! – disse voltando a me sentar, sinceramente não gostava dela de verdade, ou melhor, nunca gostei ou amei qualquer garota que eu namorei, era apenas uma coisa física, nada sentimental – Vai fundo ruivinha! – e virei as costas e voltei para onde meu grupo se encontrava._

_- Então o que ela queria Harry? – me perguntou Simas que estava sentado em cima da mesa._

_- Terminar, estou de volta ao mercado! – disse dando um "toque de mano" em Simas._

_- Interessante Potter! – disse uma voz desdenhosa as minhas costas – Que bom que esta solteiro, assim vai poder aceitar a minha aposta!_

_- Sério Malfoy? Hm sinto lhe informar mas eu não jogo nesse time, e devo ressaltar que não sabia que você era "mão virada" caro amigo! – disse imitando uma bixinha fazendo com que as pessoas ao redor caíssem na gargalhada._

_- Pare de ser idiota! Apesar que você seja um completo idiota sem precisar atuar. – disse ele de cara fechada ligeiramente irritado com a minha pessoa – Eu estava pensando em fazer uma aposta com você._

_- Que tipo de aposta? – perguntei interessado, querendo ou não adorava ser desafiado._

_- Uma bem simples, que você pegue a garota mais baranga desse colégio e transforme ela na mais popular, mais gata e ainda por cima rainha do baile desse ano!_

_- Isso é muito fácil Malfoy! Qualquer uma daria um braço pra sair comigo._

_- Ah sim! Mais um detalhe terá que transar com ela na noite do baile._

_- Mais fácil ainda. – disse convencido, não tinha nenhuma garota naquele colégio que não se derretesse por mim._

_- Então você aceita? – perguntou Malfoy._

_- Lógico, isso vai ser a coisa mais fácil que eu já fiz._

_- Então espere que eu lhe digo qual será a escolhida._

_- O que? Você vai escolher?_

_- Mas é claro, Potter! Acha que eu deixaria você pegar uma "baranga retornável"?_

_- Tá legal, você escolhe._

_- Nos vemos na sala então. – disse Malfoy em tom vitorioso._

_- Ei, espera um segundinho, se eu ganhar o que eu ganho?_

_- Hmm, deixa eu pensar, poderá ficar com a minha lancha e o par de jetskis que acabei de comprar._

_- Fechado! – eu sei que podia comprar um igual se eu quisesse, mas era muito melhor tomado do Malfoy do que comprado novinho em uma loja._

_- E se você perder..._

_- Eu não vou perder! – disse convencido._

_- E se você perder terá que dizer na frente da escola toda que esta apaixonado por ela e a beijar na frente da estatua do diretor Dumbledore._

_- Hahahahaha com certeza! – ri porque para mim aquilo era uma piada._

_- A gente se vê Potter! – disse ele rumando para dentro das dependências da escola._

_**N/A:**_

_**Fic novaaaa 8D "doida"**_

_**Agradecendo mais uma vez a beta reader dessa fic Honoka-san**_

_**E também agradecendo MUITO a moça Gisele Weasley (apesar que eu acho que ela não irá ler essa fic xD) por ter escrito a "Correndo Atrás" da qual tirei inspiração para fazer essa fic**_

_**E mais uma coisa "tio do jakie chan mode's on" a fic vai ser inspirada (alem da fic da Gisele) em vários filmes americanos adolescentes, então se acharem "semelhanças" não estranhem 8D**_

_**Bjoks e me deixem rewiesssss ;33333**_


	2. O alvo

_**Capitulo 2 – O alvo.**_

_Logo depois que Malfoy sumiu na multidão, o sinal tocou fazendo com que aquele aglomero de pessoas corresse para dentro do colégio rumo as suas salas, e como eu continuava sendo aluno, me juntei a correria._

_Segundo o meu horário, minha primeira aula daquele dia era na sala de biologia, então eu e meus comparsas (acho que esse termo se encaixa mais a eles do que amigos) corremos também, já que o Prof.º Hagrid não toleraria mais nenhum atraso nosso, porque no ano anterior praticamente não aparecemos nas aulas dele._

_Chegando a sala ocupamos as carteiras do fundão e observei com quem iria dividir a classe esse ano, a turma não tinha mudado muito, continuava tendo Longbottom, o gordinho cdf, Lovegood, a esquisitinha chefe da redação do jornal, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle o resto da sala eram conhecidos de rosto, mas não fazia questão de lembrar ou saber o nome deles._

_Malfoy estava sentado no lado da parede, peguei um papelzinho e arremessei em direção a ele._

"_E ai já decidiu quem será o nosso alvo?" ele apenas me olhou e logo depois pegou uma folha de fichário, escreveu e arremessou ela em minha direção._

"_Não Potter! Esta impaciente é! Ou com medo de não conseguir?"_

"_Esta brincando? Mas é lógico que eu vou conseguir! Não importa qual seja a baranga que você arranje, nenhuma garota em sã consciência me negaria qualquer coisa." escrevi em resposta._

"_Tsc, tsc, tsc, não de uma de convencido Pottinho. Logo ira conhecer a nossa vitima."_

_Mas antes que pudesse arremessar a minha resposta, o Prof.º Hagrid entrara na sala com seu tamanho fora do comum._

_- Bom dia alunos! – disse ele em tom alegre, ele sempre foi assim – Preparados para o ano letivo? Que bom, pois devo lhes informar que este ano serei o responsável por esta classe e já que estão no seu ultimo ano, todos os assuntos de formatura e baile serão tratados comigo esta bem?_

_Alguns alunos disseram "esta bem" em resposta._

_- Bom, pra começarmos o ano, tenho uma aluna nova para lhes apresentar, pode entrar mocinha._

_Ao dizer isso a porta se abriu, revelando uma garota baixa, branquela, magricela, que vestia apenas preto, alem de ter também cabelos pretos lisos, daqueles escorridos, usava uma maquiagem bem pesada também, pra dar uma variada, preta, o que por incrível que pareça ressaltava belos e límpidos olhos azuis._

_- Uau quem morreu? – eu disse pra, logo de cara, tirar uma com a cara da novata._

_- Olha que ótimo, um engomadinho metido a comediante. – disse ela em resposta, abraçando o fichário e me encarando._

_- Psiu Potter, pare de fazer gracinhas! – disse o prof.º, mesmo que eu quisesse responder alguma coisa, tinha ficado sem resposta, nunca ninguém tinha me dado um corte que nem aquele antes – Mas enfim, se apresente a turma. – disse ele com um sorriso._

_- Eu me chamo Kataryne Matsury, vim de Yorkshire de mudança com meu pai e um irmão, meu pai é militar, e vivemos nos mudando então não se acostumem muito comigo aqui, porque logo logo irei me mudar novamente. – disse ela fazendo alguns da sala rirem._

_- Esperamos que fique conosco até se formar! – disse o prof.º em seu tom alegre – Pode se sentar ali, atrás do Sr. Longbottom._

_- Obrigada! – disse ela sorrindo, não sei porque, mas esse sorriso me incomodava._

_Logo ela já se enturmou com a galera dos esquisitos (Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger e Weasley)._

_Fiquei encarando ela metade da aula, não conseguia me conformar que aquela fulaninha foi capaz de me dar um corte, de tanto que eu fiquei mirando ela com o olhar fez com que ela me notasse._

_- Ei, quem é o garoto dos olhos verdes? – sussurrou ela a Granger._

_- Ih, é o Potter, nem perca o seu tempo, ele não passa de um nojento convencido. – respondeu Granger._

_- Me diga algo que eu não saiba. – disse ela com um sorriso irônico – Ei, oh Potter! – disse ela em tom alto me chamando, mais, a atenção._

_- O que quer garota funerária? – perguntei, fazendo com que a classe risse._

_- Não eu só queria saber se você quer uma foto?_

_- Uma foto?_

_- É, acho que deveria me pedir uma foto._

_- Por que eu ia querer a foto de um manequim de funerária?_

_- Porque do tanto que você tá me secando, acho que a foto duraria bem mais. – respondeu ela fazendo com que a classe estourasse em risadas, realmente eu estava odiando aquela garota._

_- Ei gente, vamos acalmar os ânimos sim! – pediu o prof.º enquanto passava matéria no quadro._

_- Meu de onde saiu essa aberração? – perguntou Dino._

_- Sei lá cara. – respondi com tom de raiva, aquela garota ia me pagar._

_Depois dessa pequena discussão, a aula transcorreu tranqüilamente, quando bateu o sinal, que informava o final da aula, Malfoy veio, com o sorriso largo na cara, em minha direção, não sei porque mas aquilo não significava uma noticia boa._

_- E então Potter, descobriu quem é o seu alvo? – perguntou Malfoy ainda com aquele sorriso._

_- Não Malfoy! Esqueci minha bola de cristal em casa. – respondi com desdém._

_- Então tenha o prazer em conhece-la! – disse ele ainda sorrindo apontando para a aluna novata._

_- Você só deve estar brincando! – exclamei incrédulo._

_- Não Potter, não estou brincando. – disse Malfoy dando tapinhas no meu ombro – Até estou lhe fazendo um favor._

_- Que tipo de favor é esse me jogando pra esse cadela raivosa metida a filha do Zé do Caixão pra cima de mim?_

_- Olha bem pra ela Potter, até que é jeitosinha e ainda por cima não é completamente feia, só precisa tirar essa tonelada de maquiagem preta que ela se salva. – disse ele encarando a novata._

_- Sei..._

_- E o melhor, a coisa que eu mais adorei nela._

_- E o que seria? – perguntei, já estava começando a me arrepender dessa bendita aposta._

_- Ela te detesta, tem um tipo de "Anti-Potter" ativado, ela é genial. – disse ele, tive a impressão que ele não conseguia para de sorrir daquele jeito vitorioso._

_- Tá legal, vai ser realmente um desafio muito bom. – disse estralando os dedos, pelo menos Malfoy parou de sorrir um pouco._

_- Boa sorte Pottinho! – disse ele saindo da sala começando a gargalhar._

_- Cara você vai ter realmente um desafio com essa ai. – disse Dino – Ainda mais que ela já se juntou com as pessoas que mais te odeiam nesse colégio._

_- É melhor começar a erguer as mangas. – disse Simas se apoiando no meu ombro._

_- Vamos ver se esse negocio de "Anti-Potter" vai ficar ligado por muito tempo! – disse encarando a garota que agora estava conversando animadamente com Longbottom e Lovegood, ela agora significava questão de honra._

_Quando a sala já estava quase vazia, sai de meus devaneios e voltei ao mundo real, e no mundo real já estava muito atrasado para a aula de química com Prof.º Snape, e isso não significava boa coisa, peguei minha mochila e sai correndo para a aula._


	3. Que os foras comecem

_**Capitulo 3 – Que os foras comecem.**_

Depois daquele pequeno tumulto e da minha grande descoberta, as aulas transcorreram normalmente, aproveitei então para observar o meu alvo e tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre ela, para falar bem a verdade, não descobri absolutamente nada.

Quando finalmente o sinal informando o término da tortura (aula) tocou, peguei minhas coisas e rumei para o estacionamento.

_- Oi, Harry! – _disse uma garota de cabelos longos e lisos com descendência índia, ela me parecia familiar, mas definitivamente não lembrava o nome dela.

_- Ah, oi.. er.._

_- Parvati._

_- Parvati, como vai?_

_- Eu estou bem. – _disse ela se aproximando_ – Soube que esta solteiro._

_- Sim estou sim. – _disse começando a ficar interessado_ – Por que a pergunta?_

_- Bem que a gente dar uma saidinha e re-lembrar os velhos tempos? – _perguntou ela brincando com os botões da minha camisa, ah, sim mencionei que eu e ela já namoramos?

_- Isso é uma pro... – _mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase avistei meu "alvo", então deixei Parvati e decidi investir e terminar com essa aposta logo.

Comecei a segui-la, mas não tentei me aproximar, já que ela estava na companhia da Granger, provavelmente o Weasley já devia ter ido pro seu emprego de meio período, parecia que estavam rumando para o estacionamento, e chegando lá se despediram, ainda bem estava começando a cansar de esperar.

Depois de se separarem "o alvo" continuou andando mais um pouco até parar na frente de um Mustangue Shelby, sabe aquele que chamavam de Eleonor no filme 60 segundos? Bom era aquele modelo, mas estava bem, e eu digo bem, detonado. Enquanto ela tentava abrir a porta do "projeto de carro", decidi me aproximar.

_- Oi, gatinha! Belo carro. – _disse ficando parado as costas dela, e não é que Malfoy tinha razão, ela era bem jeitosinha.

Depois que a cumprimentei, ela parou as tentativas de abrir a porta do carro, levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

_- Só pode ser brincadeira... – _disse ela em um sussurro _– O que quer?_

_- Ora, não seja antipática gracinha! Só quero te conhecer!_

_- Por acaso que estou no programa The Twilight Zone ou uma pegadinha? – _disse ela cruzando os braços _– Me diz onde esta a câmera?_

_- O que? Que programa? – _perguntei confuso _– Não tem câmera nenhuma gracinha, realmente quero te conhecer. – _disse me aproximando, nenhuma garota resistia a isso.

_- Ah! Claro que sim! – _disse ela com um "Q" de ironia na voz _– Por acaso eu tenho uma placa escrita na minha testa dizendo "garota fácil" é!_

_- Por que esta sendo tão agressiva gracinha?_

_- Escuta Sr. Engomadinho, pelo simples fato de que garotos como você só dão bola para um belo par de peitos! – _disse ela me fuzilando com o olha e logo depois dando um soco bem forte na porta do carro fazendo com que ela abrisse _– Agora se me der licença, tenho que ir para o meu trabalho. – _disse ela entrando no carro que fechando a porta com um estrondo _– Ao contrario de você, Sr. Engomadinho, eu preciso disso pra ter a minha grana. – _logo depois de dizer isso ela ligou o carro.

_- Qual é gracinha? – _perguntei me debruçando no vidro no carro pra ficar na altura dela _– Realmente duvida que eu queira te conhecer melhor?_

_- HAHAHAHAHAHHA – _riu ela em alto e bom som, estava começando a notar que minhas técnicas de aproximação não estavam funcionando _– Quer mesmo que eu responda? Lógico que não acredito!_

_- Ah, você mal me conhece, talvez me sinta atraído por uma garota exótica como você. – _retruquei passando os dedos pelo ombro dela.

_- Francamente. – _bufou ela _– Tá vendo aquela garota loira ali? – _disse ela apontando para uma direção.

_- Que garota?_

_- Aquela que esta fascinada pela sua bunda?_

_- A aquela... – _respondi vendo uma loira de olhos azuis e com a comissão de frente bem avantajada_ –_ _O que tem ela?_

_- Bom, ela esta te secando, e te secando bem mais agora por causa da sua posição, desde que chegou aqui, então "gracinha"... – _disse ela com tom bem irônico na voz colocando a mão no meu peito _– Vai atrás dela! _– depois disso, ela me deu um empurrão e acelerou o carro, me deixando apenas com a fumaça dos pneus.

Quando voltei a real que aquela garota tinha me dispensado daquela maneira, a raiva começou a subir a minha cabeça, comecei então a rumar para o meu carro, não conseguia me conformar que ela conseguiu evitar as minhas investidas.

Quando cheguei ao meu carro, joguei minha mochila no banco de trás, e entrei no carro, então quando estava prestes a ligar o carro avistei a maior fofoqueira do colégio e uma idéia aflorou em minha mente.

_- Ola Lila! – _a cumprimentei.

_- Ah, ola Harry. – _respondeu ela meio encabulada _– O que posso ser útil?_

_- Bom sabe a garota nova?Kataryne né!_

_- Sim o que tem ela?_

_- Você sabe me dizer onde ela mora?_

_- Hmmm, ouvi dizer que ela mora perto da praia, naquele condomínio novo..._

_- O novo condomínio da minha família. – _conclui pra mim mesmo, ah, mencionei que minha família, ou seja eu, é a proprietária da maior construtora do estado?

_- É isso mesmo, mas por que o interesse?_

_- Nada, nada mesmo só curiosidade. – _respondi _– Valeu Lila! – _agradeci, porque eu sou um garoto educado, e voltei em direção ao carro, deixando Brown intrigada com o meu repentino interesse pela novata.

_- Agora ela não me escapa! – _disse para mim mesmo dando a ré no meu carro e acelerando em direção a minha casa, que por uma terrível coincidência, ficava bem de frente para aquele condomínio, então o negócio era apenas esperar que ela voltasse pra casa para que eu executasse meu plano.

E quando ela FINALMENTE chegou em casa, coisa que passava das 19 horas da noite, rumei para a casa dela.

_- Boa noite, Tori! – _cumprimentou ela o, que eu presumo, seja o irmão mais novo dela, que estava na porta da casa brincando com o cachorro.

_- Boa noite mana, como foi o seu dia? – _perguntou ele abrindo a porta que dava acesso a casa.

_- Oi Rufos! – _cumprimentou ela o cachorro que ficava pulando nas pernas dela _– Cansativo, mas já conheci pessoas legais e você como foi na escola?_

_- Idem, aconteceu o mesmo, já fiz alguns colegas. – _respondeu ele com um sorriso.

_- Seja bem vinda soldado!_

_- Obrigada general! – _respondeu ela com uma continência e um sorriso largo no rosto _- I ai papai, o que fez hoje?_

_- Fiquei ajeitando o nosso futuro negócio querida! – _respondeu o pai.

O pai da Matsury, parecia ser alguém bem rigoroso, e mesmo fazendo parte do exercito, possuía longos cabelos loiros, ou seja, era um rip metido a sargento.

_- Ei Kathy, quem é o bonitão no carro conversível que tá lá fora? – _perguntou Hatori, sim esse é o nome do garoto, me olhando através da cortina.

_- Ah, não! Como esse cara me encontrou aqui? – _perguntou ela, indo em direção a porta.

_- Argh! Que engomadinho! – _disse o pirra... quero dizer, o irmão mais novo me olhando com cara de nojo.

_- O que faz na minha casa? – _perguntou ela com raiva transpassando na voz, isso é bom estava começando a ser afetada por mim.

_- Vim te fazer uma visitinha gracinha! – _disseme aproximando dela _– Por que não posso?_

_- Não, não pode! – _disse ela me encarando, cara ela tava me fuzilando com o olhar, e isso me deixava muito satisfeito _– Pensei que nesse condomínio eles não deixavam entrar qualquer um!_

_- Mas eu não sou qualquer um! – _rebati a afirmação dela _– Além do mais eu sou o dono disso aqui!_

_- Dono? Como assim dono?_

_- Da próxima vez leia a grande placa que tem na entrada, lá esta dizendo: "Mais um realização Construtora Potter Inc."._

_- Ai que maravilha. – _disse ela colocando a mão na testa.

_- E sabe o que mais isso significa?_

_- Não, e o que seria?_

_- Que você, minha cara gracinha, por estar aqui dentro, pertence a mim também!_

_- Ah, mas é claro que sim, meu amo e senhor! – _disse ela teatralmente _– Por que você não vai procurar algo mais útil pra ocupar o seu tempo?_

_- Mas eu acho isso muito útil!_

_- Ai, garoto você tem uma cara de ser tão inteligente! – _disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura.

_- Mas eu tenho mais do que apenas à cara de inteligente! – _respondi orgulhoso.

_- Não, você só tem a cara! Porque dentro dessa sua cabecinha oca não tem mais de dois neurônios!_

_- O que! – _agora ela estava me ofendendo.

_- Querido... – _disse ela se aproximando _– Usa um pouquinho esses dois neurônios e me deixa em paz sim!_

_- Hm, de perto você é mais sexy!_

_- AI MERLIN! Será que você tem problemas em entender as palavras que estão saindo da minha boca garoto? – _disse ela se afastando _– Será que eu to falando em grego ou falando a língua do Azerbaijão, que no momento, nem lembro qual é a maldita língua que eles falam naquele país!_

_- Entendo sim. – _respondi com um sorriso maroto no rosto _– Entendi que você tá gamadinha em mim, só não quer admitir! E tem mais uma coisa que sai da sua boca que eu vou entender._

_- E o que seria? – _perguntou ela de braços cruzados.

_- Isso! – _depois de dizer isso, fui até a direção em que ela estava agarrei ela pela cintura e taquei-lhe um beijo, daqueles desentupidor de pia, mas, quando ela parecia começar a corresponder e eu, por incrível que pareça, a gostar, só vi tudo girar e logo depois escurecer.

Quando voltei a mim, percebi que eu estava deitado no chão e com o pé dela sobre meu peito.

_- Mas, o que aconteceu?_

_- Eu te joguei no chão! – _disse ela, o rosto dela estava contorcido em raiva.

_- Mas por que fez isso gracinha?_

_- Só vou lhe dizer uma coisa Sr. Mauricio, da próxima vez que fizer isso de novo, juro pra você, que não sobrara nenhum Mauricinho pra contar a historia! – _jurou ela, indicando com o pé, calçado em um All Star, as minhas er.. como eu posso chamar? Partes intimas.

Depois disso, ela virou as costas e adentrou a casa, batendo a porta fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

_- Quem é o folgado mana? – _perguntou Hatori, com uma cara de que não gostou nem um pouco de me ver agarrando a irmã dele, é compreensível, também não iria gostar.

_- Um idiota! – _disse ela subindo as escadas para o segundo andar da casa.

_- Pelo menos ela deu um ótimo golpe nele! – _disse o pai orgulhoso, enquanto mexia uma massa para o jantar.

Enquanto isso eu estava lá ainda deitado no chão tentando me recuperar.

_- Mas, o meu nome não é Mauricio. – _disse pra mim mesmo enquanto levantava.

Quando finalmente conseguir me manter em pé, realmente ela tinha me dado um tremendo golpe de karate, rumei pro carro.

_- Até que ela não beija mal... – _pensei comigo mesmo, realmente tinha gostado do beijo forçado, agora as coisas estão ficando interessantes!

_**N/A:**_

_**Ahhhhhh mais um capitulo n.n V**_

_**Ai ai explicando a mudança de formatação, minha mana Stef's me deu o conselho de mudar a formatação porque as falas se confundiam com a narração, e ela tinha razão ;)**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capitulo novo :P**_

_**E me deixem reviews lol**_

_**Kisusssss cherry's ;33333**_


	4. Um passo a Frente

_**Capitulo 4 – Um passo a frente.**_

Alguns dias se passaram depois da minha bela queda no quintal da casa do "meu alvo". Com a reação dela ao meu beijo, decidi não me aproximar por alguns dias, por quê? Bom eu ainda quero ter filhos né!

Soube que, com a aproximação dela com os "esquisitos", lhe rendeu um cargo no jornal da escola como repórter e fotografa de alguma coluna, já que eu tenho uma péssima memória, não lembro em qual sessão do jornal ela trabalhava.

Também estava freqüentando bastante a casa da Granger, pareciam muito amigas, o que era ruim para mim, já que a Granger tem um ódio mortal e profundo por mim.

Ah, sim, descobri mais coisas valiosas sobre ela, que o pai dela é General das Forças Armadas Britânicas, mas se aposentou depois de que a esposa dele faleceu, não descobri do que ainda, mas logo vou saber, e que também ela esta trabalhando no +Pizza, a pizzaria local, como garçonete.

_- E então Potter? – _perguntou Malfoy no começo da manhã _– Conseguiu se aproximar da sua mais nova "paixão"?_

_- Pro seu governos Malfoy, já até dei uns amassos nela._

_- Sério? – _perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha _– E como foi?_

_- Bom, muito bom, ela beija bem sabe?_

_- Harry! – _disse uma voz cansada as minhas costas.

_- Ah, oi Dino._

_- Cara... – _disse ele tomando fôlego, parecia ter feito uma longa corrida _– Descobri em qual coluna do jornal ela trabalha!_

_- Sério? Em qual?_

_- Adivinha? – _perguntou ele com um sorriso um tanto retardado no rosto.

_- Fala logo que eu não sou adivinho! – _respondi dando um empurrão em Dino, não curtia muito essa mania dele de querer ser engraçadinho.

_- Ela agora é a repórter da sessão de esportes e isso significa que..._

_- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela terá que me entrevistar! – _conclui a frase dele. Que ótimo, agora as coisas começavam a entrar nos eixos.

_- E isso será mais cedo do que você pensa!_

_- Como assim?_

_- O primeiro trabalho dela no jornal é fazer uma entrevista. – _disse Dino em tom de mistério.

_- Entrevista?_

_- É! E essa entrevista será com..._

_- Harry Potter! – _disse Kathy em tom de desdém.

_- Sim. – _disse Luna normalmente.

_- Por que tem que ser logo com ele?_

_- Querida, não posso fazer nada se ele é o cara mais popular desse colégio e é capitão do time de futebol. – _é realmente eu era isso sim.

_- Mas ele é um cabeça oca inútil! – _isso eu não sou não _– Pra que gastar folhas de papel com aquele descerebrado? Coitadinhas das árvores!_

_- Sinto muito mesmo Kathy, concordo com você, mas... – _ei, agora vocês estão exagerando _– Querendo ou não, ele é o cara que faz esse jornal sair, logo ele é, na maioria das edições, a manchete principal._

_- Ai, Luna, por favor, manda outra pessoa no meu lugar! Me faz esse favor, sim? – _implorou ela.

_- Todos aqui não suportam mais entrevistá-lo e ter que agüentar ele se achando! E por ser a mais nova aqui, é a minha única saída._

_- Você me deve um sorvete..._

_- Bem grande, eu sei!_

_- Pra quando você quer essa entrevista?_

_- Pra hoje! Quero publicá-la na edição de amanhã._

_- Que ótimo! – _disse ela saindo da redação e batendo a porta atrás dela.

Depois de mais uma bela descoberta sobre Kataryne que, por livre e espontânea pressão, ela teria que vir falar comigo, apenas esperei e esperei, esperei a manhã toda e nada de ela vir sequer me pedir a entrevista.

Fiquei observando ela durantes as aulas do período da manhã parecia um tanto desconfortável com isso, era interessante.

Quando bateu o sinal para o almoço, eu e meus comparsas fomos ocupar a nossa mesa costumeira e zoar com os retardados e CDF's.

Enquanto desfrutava do meu almoço (claro que não comia a "merenda" da escola, já viu como aquilo é feito?), vi quando um ser vestido de preto se destacava em meio a multidão, e não é que era minha pessoa favorita no momento.

_- Tá legal, vamos acabar logo com isso! – _disse ela em um resmungo antes de chegar aonde eu estava _– Ok, preciso fazer uma entrevista com você, pode ser agora? Estou com um pouco de pressa. – _perguntou ela com rapidez nem dando tempo pra mim respirar.

_- Ow, ow, vamos com calma! Bom dia pra você também. – _disse eu com meu sorriso sedutor.

_- Haha, muito engraçadinho você. Escuta não tenho tempo pra suas gracinhas, preciso dessa entrevista pro jornal de amanhã._

_- Hmmm... – _resmunguei fazendo cara de pensativo.

_- Hmmm o que? – _perguntou ela impaciente.

_- Estou pensando se irei lhe dar essa entrevista ou não._

_- Sério? Jurava que você não conseguia pensar! – _exclamou ela _– Isso realmente seria uma ótima noticia de primeira pagina "Harry Potter, o Mauricinho cabeça oca consegue pensar pela primeira vez!", que tal hã?_

_- Como você é engraçadinha... – _disse fechando a cara.

_- E então, vamos nos poupar do sofrimento de termos que suporta um ao outro e me da logo essa entrevista._

_- Nãããããããooooo! – _disse eu, voltando a me sentar e enfiando o garfo em um suculento bife.

_- Como assim não? – _perguntou ela em tom de indignação.

_- Oras, como assim não? Sendo não e ponto._

_- Aiii!_

_- Talvez lhe de essa entrevista se você for gentil e boazinha._

_- Como assim?_

_- Seja educada e peça por favor._

_- O que? – _perguntou ela estupefata.

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, seja educada mocinha! – _disse eu dando um peteleco no nariz dela.

_- Por... favor... – _disse ela sussurrando entre os dentes.

_- O que? Eu não ouvi direito. – _disse eu colocando a mão no ouvido para provocá-la ainda mais.

_- Por favor! – _disse ela em tom raivoso.

_- Ótimo, ótimo, boa menina. – _disse eu dando um tapinha na cabeça dela, a essa altura o rosto dela se contorcia em raiva _– Hoje, depois do treino de futebol, é um encontro._

_- É só uma entrevista._

_- É um encontro! – _disse eu começando a saborear um delicioso jantar que a tia Figgs vez ora mim, na verdade a tia Figgs não é minha tinha, mas vale muito mais do que os tios que eu tenho.

_- Ok! – _disse ela com um sorriso falso, pegando um vaso que enfeitava a mesa e derramando todo o conteúdo dele no meu prato _– Ops, desculpe gracinha, espero que não estivesse com fome. – _disse ela fingindo arrependimento, como eu odiava isso nela _– Nos vemos no nosso "encontro"! – _logo após dizer isso, ela me virou as costas e sumiu no interior do colégio.

Mas ela nem tinha noção do que essa entrevista/encontro reservava pra ela, a ela ia me pagar, a se ia.

O restante das aulas foram normais, eu fuzilava ela com os olhos enquanto meu estomago roncava como uma orquestra sinfônica e ela me dava olhares sugestivos e dava gargalhadas com Granger.

E finalmente a hora do treino chegou, comi um sanduíche que consegui comprar na padaria em frente ao colégio, claro com permissão de saída do treinador, para que este enganasse meu estomago e não fizesse com que desmaiasse durante o treino.

Enquanto eu estava lá suando e apanhando de uns cavalões, como eu era o Quaterback sempre fui o mais castigado, que pertenciam ao nosso time, Katy ficava sentada nas arquibancadas rindo feito uma hiena quando um deles me acertava de verdade.

Depois de duas horas de sofrimento, finalmente o treinador nos liberou para o vestiário. Quando cheguei a porta lá estava ela, com a mochila perto dos pés, de braços cruzados, com suas inconfundíveis roupas pretas e para fechar com chave de ouro óculos escuros, estava começando a achar aquele visual um tanto "atraente".

_- Você é pontual hein?_

_- Sem gracinhas Potter! Vamos fazer logo essa entrevista. – _disse ela tirando os óculos escuros e revelando os seus grandes olhos azuis.

_- Não dou entrevista nesse estado lastimável, vou tomar um banho e ficar cheiroso para você, já volto, gracinha._

_- Ei... – _mas antes de ela terminar, fechei a porta do vestiário na cara dela.

Logo depois de entrar no vestiário, corri em direção aos meus comparsas, que também faziam parte do time, tá, eu sei, isso foi um tanto redundante da minha parte, mas continuando, para confirmar o nosso plano.

_- E ai gente? Esta tudo pronto?_

_- Mas é claro! E ela? Já esta lá fora? – _perguntou Simas.

_- Sim, sim já esta._

_- Então já vamos começar o nosso plano. – _disse Dino, fechando a porta do armário em que estava em frente.

Depois de tomar um belo banho, porque realmente eu estava imundo, e ficar cheiroso, me sentei em um dos bancos que ficavam dentro do vestiário.

_- Vamos buscá-la! – _disse Simas, indo em direção a porta e sendo seguido por Dino.

Quando ambos saíram do vestiário, ela ainda estava lá, no mesmo lugar.

_- E ai, fofura?_

_- Fofura? Putz, não tinha cantada melhor não garoto?_

_- Nossa que raivosa! – _disse Dino, fingindo se defender _– Olha, sua estrelinha esta lá dentro te esperando._

_- Diga pra estre... – _mas antes de ela terminar, Dino e Simas viraram as costas e rumaram para fora do corredor que dava acesso ao vestiário. _– Aff, garotos estúpidos! – _disse ela em revolta entrando no do vestiário.

Andando calmamente, Kataryne procurou por todo o lugar, só conseguindo me achar no ultimo conjunto de armários sentado tranqüilamente em um dos bancos.

_- Até que enfim me encontrou gracinha! – _disse eu abrindo aquele meu sorriso irresistível.

_- Tá legal, Potter, vamos acabar logo com isso! – _disse ela se sentando no lado oposto do banco e bem longe de onde eu estava.

_- Qual é gracinha? Que tal fazermos alguma coisa mais interessante... – _disse eu me aproximando dela.

_- Afff! – _bufou ela _– Realmente é uma perda de tempo tentar ter uma conversa com o mínimo de inteligência com você! – _terminou ela se levantando e rumando o mais rápido que podia em direção a porta.

_- Espera gracinha! – _disse eu rapidamente tentando alcançá-la, pra isso tive que correr um pouco.

Mas mesmo eu correndo ela conseguiu chegar a porta antes de mim, já estava com a mão no trinco para tentar abrir a porta.

_- Mas o que...? – _disse ela puxando com força o trinco, mas não obtendo sucesso em abrir a porta.

_- Acho que estamos trancados... – _conclui me recostando na parede e com um sorriso malicioso.

_- O QUE! – _perguntou ela, quase que gritando.

_- Estamos trancados aqui dentro. – _respondi, me afastando da parede e andando tranqüilamente pelo corredor.

_- Ai meu Deus! – _exclamou ela em desespero, tentando com toda a força abrir a porta, mesmo as tentativas sendo inúteis, nem mesmo eu conseguiria abrir aquela porta, mesmo com meus músculo, e olha que eles não são pequenos.

_- Que foi gracinha?_

_- Vo... você também não tem medo de lugares fechados? – _perguntou ela andando de um lado para o outro, começando a ficar pálida.

_- Não... – _respondi _– Não tenho..._

_- Abram por favor! – _gritou ela batendo com força na porta.

_- Calma gracin..._

_- Calma? – _perguntou ela desesperada _– Como posso ter calma estando presa em uma sala sem saída! E o pior, junto com você!_

_- Ei, ei, não desconte o seu medo em mim! – _disse eu em minha defesa, como eu ia saber que ela tinha claustrofobia?

Tudo bem, tudo bem, admito que esse plano talvez tenha sido um tanto estúpido, como vou seduzir uma garota em pânico? Preciso melhor as minhas pesquisas...

_- Fica calma, vai ficar tudo bem! – _disse eu tentando me aproximar para acalmá-la.

Mas quando terminei de dizer isso, as luzes, tanto do estádio quanto dos corredores e vestiários, foram desligadas.

_- Ai, vamos ficar presos aqui! – _disse ela completamente em pânico.

_- Calma, esta bem! – _também estava começando a ficar apavorado, a parte de ser esquecido dentro do vestiário não fazia parte do plano _– Senta aqui. – _disse eu indicando um banco _– Você esta muito branca, vai acabar tendo um troço! Vou pegar meu celular, já volto!_

Logo que ela se sentou, corri para o fim das fileiras de armários em busca do meu celular. Procurei um pouco, podemos dizer que não sou uma pessoa muito organizada, e logo que o encontrei, corri de volta para junto de Kataryne.

_- Vou ligar e chamar alguém, ok? – _disse eu discando o numero de Simas – _Simas? Oi cara sou eu._

_- Fala cara, e ai? Como estão as coisas? – _perguntou Simas, no outro lado da linha.

_- Não deram muito certo, precisamos de ajuda!_

_- Como assim?_

_- Estamos presos no vestiário..._

_- Ta, isso eu sei, porque eu e Dino prendemos vocês ai e isso, pelo que eu saiba, fazia parte do plano._

_- Mas é claro que sim! Apagaram as luzes e Kataryne esta passando mau, isso não fazia parte dele!_

_- Ixiii, danoce! E agora?_

_- Vem me ajudar animal!_

_- Já estamos a caminho! Espera ai!_

_- E onde mais eu esperaria?_

_- É mesmo, mau aê!_

_- Vem logo! – _depois de re-forçar que era para que eles viessem logo, desliguei o celular _– Se sente melhor? – _perguntei, estava mesmo preocupado com ela.

_- Si.. sim... – _respondeu ela um pouco mais calma.

_- Que bom.. – _disse eu um tanto aliviado, afinal não queria que ela sofresse um infarto, logo depois me sentei ao lado dela _– Então, até que aquelas antas cheguem, não quer fazer a entrevista pra passar o tempo?_

_- No.. momento... não estou com minha mente habilitada pra pensar em qualquer pergunta decente. – _respondeu ela, olhando fixamente para o chão.

_- Ok! – _assenti, também começando a fixar meu olhar no chão.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, em completo silencio apenas olhando o chão, não me pergunte o que de tão interessante tinha naquele chão, pois nem eu sei, a única coisa que me lembro dele é de estar um tanto sujo e molhado.

_- Por que você se veste assim? – _perguntei, quebrando o silencio.

_- Posso dizer que é o meu estilo, por que pergunta? – _disse ela voltando seu olhar pra mim, que por incrível que parece, não tinha nem um pingo de "extinto assassino".

_- Ah, sei lá, talvez porque você seja a única garota que se veste assim que eu conheça. Porque a grande maioria usa sempre..._

_- Rosa? – _completou ela, me deixando um tanto surpreso.

_- Bom... sim, exatamente!_

_- Bom, eu gosto muito de ser diferente, minha mãe me disse pra ser assim, eu mesma e sem receio do que os outros pensam._

_- Sua mãe parece ser muito sabia..._

_- Sim, ela era! – _disse ela com um sorriso sereno, não sei porque mas aquele sorriso me deixou um tanto sem jeito, e isso é bem raro.

_- Era?_

_- Sim, era. – _respondeu ela, agora com um olhar muito triste _– Ela morreu._

_- Sinto muito... – _na verdade eu já sabia disso, mas não significava que não sentia mesmo, não sou tão insensível assim _– Faz quanto tempo?_

_- Alguns meses, por isso viemos morar aqui, é a cidade natal dela e onde decidimos enterrá-la._

_- Entendo... – _agora realmente estava ficando interessado – _E o seu pai? O que faz?_

_- General das Forças Armadas Britânicas. – _respondeu ela com um certo orgulho _– Mas... Por que quer saber tanto sobre mim?_

_- Não sei expl..._

_- Não venha com o papinho de que me acha interessante, porquê não cola. – _disse ela se remexendo no banco, realmente ela era uma garota difícil de enrolar – _Conheço muito bem pessoas do seu tipo._

_- Como assim? O que quer dizer?_

_- Digo que conheço muito bem como pessoas do seu tipo pensam e ponto! – _cortou ela olhando para o lado nervosa, decidi então não insistir.

_- E então, você gosta daqui? – _perguntei logo para que a conversa não morresse.

_- Acho que sim, é um lugar legal, mas prefiro Londres. – _disse ela voltando a olhar pra frente e colocando as pernas em cima do banco_ - E você, é bom ser o Mauricinho mais disputado nesse lugar?_

_- Não sei, talvez seja... – _respondi com um sorriso maroto.

_- E os seus pais? O que fazem?_

_- Nada, além de apodrecerem... – _respondi em tom sério.

_- Apodrecerem? Como as... Ah, entendo... – _disse ela em tom triste – _Sinto muito..._

_- Tudo bem, isso já faz 14 anos._

_- Hm.. – _murmurou ela voltando a olhar para o chão.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, não tínhamos muito o que conversar, já que remexemos em um passado nada agradável para ambos.

_- Eu... – _comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompido por barulhos vindo da porta.

_- Tem alguém ai? – _perguntou uma voz conhecida do lado de fora, era Filch o zelador da escola.

_- Por favor abra! – _gritou Kataryne correndo pra porta e batendo com toda força nela.

Ouviu-se uns barulhos vindos do lado de fora, mas em uma questão de cinco minutos a porta fez um "click" e se abriu.

_- Ai! Obrigada! – _agradeceu Kataryne ao zelador, que não estava com uma cara nada agradável.

_- Posso saber o que dois adolescentes estavam fazendo dentro do vestiário após o horário de fechamento da escola?_

_- Não fizemos nada Filch. – _respondi nervoso, as vezes aquele velhaco exagerava um pouco _– E não vê que fomos trancados aqui dentro?_

_- Hm... – _resmungou ele fechando a cara, sabem, uma das diversões de Filch é dar detenção a todos os alunos que colocam um dedinho fora da linha _– Sei... – _continuou ele completamente desconfiado _– Dessa vez passa, vocês não receberão detenções. Mas da próxima vez serão expulsos! – _concluiu ele levantando a chave de fenda ameaçadoramente, uh! Que medo!

_- Ok, ok.. – _respondi virando as costas e rumando para o campo de futebol e fui seguido por Katy.

Caminhávamos em silêncio até próximo ao estacionamento, quando, por um infortúnio do destino começou a chover muito forte, essas pancadas de chuva repentinas são comuns por aqui.

Por impulso, ambos começaram a correr em direção aos seus carros, enquanto abri tranqüilamente a porta do meu Porsche vermelho e entrei no meu carro para me proteger, quando fui ligar o carro para sair, avistei pelo retrovisor Kataryne lutando para abrir a porta do seu ferro velho, ou melhor, daquilo que ela se atreve a chamar de carro, ficando toda ensopada pela chuva.

Pensei um pouco, mas decidi ajudá-la, sai do meu carro com um casaco na cabeça pra me proteger da chuva, caminhei até ela e coloquei o casaco sobre sua cabeça.

_- Quer uma carona? – _perguntei sorrindo.

_- Bom... – _começou ela olhando pro carro _– Porcaria de carro! – _exclamou ela dando um chute com toda a força na porta do carro _– Nem espancando ele abri, droga! – _disse ela desapontada se debruçando no carro – _Não tenho outra escolha, aceito a carona..._

_- Então vamos porque esse casaco já não esta mais agüentando a chuva. – _respondi começando a andar em direção ao meu carro.

_- Não se importa de eu molhar o seu adorado banco de couro? – _perguntou ela com uma certa ironia na voz, torcendo os cabelos deixando alguns pingos de água caírem.

Na verdade eu me importava sim, quem em sã consciência iria deixar alguém de cabelos molhados e alem do cabelo o corpo todo se sentar no seu estimado banco de couro do seu Porsche novinho?

_- Er.. Não, eu não me importo... – _respondi com uma dor no coração. Ai, lá vou eu ter que refazer meu banquinho de coro...

Chegamos próximos do meu carro e não demoramos a entrar, liguei o carro e rumamos em silencio para a casa dela.

Não demoramos a chegar já que a casa dela não era tão distante do colégio, pra falar a verdade, nessa cidade nada é muito longe uma da outra.

_- Bom, chegamos... – _disse desligando o carro e olhando pra ela, que estava arrumando suas coisas para sair.

_- Obrigada! – _disse ela com um sorriso _– Você não é tão cabeça oca como eu pensava... – _vou considerar isso um elogio...

_- Ah, então eu mereço um beijinho de boa noite? – _perguntei, aproveitando que a fera estava boazinha, me aproximando com um olhar sedutor.

_- Estamos tendo um momento legal aqui, vê se não estraga ok? – _disse ela me censurando com o olhar _– Bom, vou indo, boa noite Potter!_

_- Me chama de... – _mas antes de eu terminar ela fechou a porta do carro na minha cara _– Harry... – _continuei inutilmente para a porta do carro fechada.

Fiquei parado lá olhando ela entrar na casa, estava um tanto fora do ar, não entendia porque mas aquela garota estava realmente mexendo comigo.

Voltei pra casa confuso e perdido em pensamentos, estava realmente muito confuso.

**_N/A_**

**_OIII pessoas!_**

**_To tirando a poeira e as teias de aranha dessa fic xD_**

**_bjoks_**

**_e deixem reviews ok ò.ó/_**

**_xD_**


End file.
